inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Cheesy/Coverage
Inanimate Insanity In One-Shot Wonder, Cheesy appears in a commercial, advertising CheeseCraft, a Minecraft server created by Aaron Shapiro (the voice of Cheesy). In Sugar Rush, Cheesy is shown working as a security guard, preventing characters such as MePhone4S from entering. Although MePhone4S claims he's a recommended character, Cheesy points him to a bench holding a few other characters, but 4S backs away, and returns with a car, slamming into Cheesy, reenact ing a smiliar scene in The Terminator movie. Inanimate Insanity II In The Cheesy Teaser Trailer, Cheesy cameos in the trailer, mocking Baseball with a pun, but quickly runs out of frame once Nickel yells that he wasn't revealed yet. In Breaking The Ice, Cheesy appears with the rest of the new contestants after the plane crash. He cracks his first joke against Lightbulb, who was upset that the newbies were "replacing" the old contestants. He continues to crack jokes throughout the episode, getting negative feedback from Cherries. During the first challenge, Cheesy attempts to join Nickel and Baseball's alliance, but is tricked into turning around and knocked off the glacier. Cheesy is then placed on Team Grand Slams, making several knee-slaps as Baseball and Lightbulb come up with their team names. The Grand Slams progress to the dodge-ball challenge, where Cheesy is first knocked out by Trophy after making a joke about him, even though they are on the same team. The Grand Slams end up winning thanks to Microphone, but before the episode ends, Cheesy makes one last knee-slap after MePhone4's joke. In Marsh on Mars, Cheesy rushes into the scene, out of breath once Soap makes a joke, slaps his knee, and walks away tiredly. At The Bright Light's Elimination, Cheesy randomly appears, despite being on the other team, and cracks a joke about Tissues's elimination. As the challenge starts, Cheesy adds another joke to Baseball, and per usual, slaps his knee. He later cracks another joke against Balloon about his unpopularity. In Tri Your Best, he was not chosen to compete in the triathlon, but cracked a joke about Life ring. In Cooking for the Grater Good, he was safe at 219 votes. He was shredded to make the cheese for the Slams' pizza. He also poured water on the judges and shorted all of them out, except for Window, who was not electronic. In A Kick in the Right Direction, Cheesy is safe with 530 votes, and makes a pun about the prize; Soap's pizza. In the competition, Cheesy manages to score a goal for his team, and wonders about how his leg gave him endurance. He was then seen climbing up to the stands where Nickel was teaching Knife about sarcasm, because he thought that Knife didn't like his jokes, and that he was better than him. He was then punched by Knife. His team won the competition. In Let 'Er R.I.P., Cheesy is seen walking through the haunted house with Microphone, cracking a joke about her loudness. When Bow's ghost appears, Cheesy runs off as Microphone is blown out of the house. He makes another joke about this, but Bow says it wasn't funny, causing him to get angry. He tries to punch her, but because he's a ghost, he goes right through her, crashes through the window, and falls out of the house. In Everything's A-OJ, Cheesy is first seen in the bleachers during the court session of Hotel OJ vs. MePhone4. It is unknown if he, too, was moved by Box's silent testimony. Later in the episode, he was next to a ladder, with a window-scrubbing Microphone on top of it. He cracked a joke about Microphone's loudness and MePhone4's punishment, which got an annoyed response from her. Cheesy didn't listen to her when she told him to go away. Instead, he cracked another joke that crossed the line, earning a soaked sponge and a bucket in the face. After that, he isn't seen, but his team lost due to a coin toss made by OJ. In Theft and Battery, Cheesy exclaims to Microphone about a monstrosity he experienced, leading him to make a joke that it was her personality. Microphone becomes furious and lashes out at Cheesy for making offensive jokes, calling him the monstrosity. Cheesy takes this to heart and looks regretful as he walks away. As the elimination takes place, Cheesy sits slumping sadly on the bench, and is pronounced eliminated, with a record amount of votes (2605). Before he leaves, he begins to talk about his realization that his jokes hurt people's feelings, and suggests he should do commercials again. Microphone talks him out of it, telling him that comedy is a part of who he is, and so long as he doesn't bother people, he should pursue it. She sums herself up by urging him to not do commercials, as those would certainly bother people. Cheesy agrees, explaining how he's learned that humor isn't completely derived from puns, as read from a book, but is pushed through the Rejection Portal by Toilet before being able to give an example. Category:A to Z Category:Character coverages Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2